elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ehlnofey
Editing Arguments like that will do noone good. Please, before you edit a page be 100% sure of what you write and add sources. If there are different opinions in this Wiki, you are free to resolve them here, in the talk page. Only after it has been resolved here it can be added to the page itself. Ikabite (talk) 17:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Moreover, noone should edit this page untill proper referencing is put to use.? Ikabite (talk) 17:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) clearly lacking info we are lacking a lot of the info on these guys, espcially concerning their legacy. For example in Before the Ages of Man it is said that the Ayleid actively preserved the language and magical arts of the Ehlnofey. Somewhere else I believe it is said that the psijic order used Ehlnofey magic and that led to the school of myticism ralok (talk) 17:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) : Please use some manners when writing. By this I mean your lack of capital letters. "I believe" doesn't really do any good to the wiki. You must show sources of information, otherwise it can and will be considered false. : I am not saying you don't know anything, you might as well know a lot more lore then me or Jimeee, but you must put references on the page. If you lack the knowledge to do so, just ask. A good exaple of how references work can be seen in Daggerfall (City) or upper part of Blades (Skyrim) pages. : And finally, yes, of course, many articles may be flawed and missing information, but what both of you did here won't achieve anything. : Ikabite (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: Children of the Sky was mentioned as the other editor said that Tamirel was "the largest remaining chunk of Aldmeris and naturally home only to Mer". That's wrong for several reasons. ::: ''"...sky exhaled the North Winds on the land and formed them." '' ::: Secondly this article is a mess anyway and is on my long list of eventual re-writes. ::: Jimeee (talk) 17:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you mind if I take a crack at re-writing it? The lore of the Ehlnofey is a bit of a passion of mind and I love to dig up obscure facts. And yes you are right, but there is some definit confusion. It seems that a chunk of their world landed on nirn and they lived there, whether or not this is or isnt Aldmeris is unclear. But after the old and wandering Ehlnofey went to war the whoel world was practically reshaped . . . and when the dust settled the Old Ehlnofey were on what is now called tamriel, so Aldmeris may be either tamriel, or the chunk of the Ehlnofey world . . . but tamriel is definitly not the chunk of the Ehlnofey world. So anyways do you mind if I take a shot at re-writing this article? ralok (talk) 17:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::You are free to re-write, but i'll still need to check over it and I will likely be mentioning/adding Kirkbride related texts, such as Nu Mantia. :::::Jimeee (talk) 17:54, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I really am not comfortable with the inclusion of kirkbride texts, his work is neither created, published, or distributed by bethesda and thus in no way can be considered canon. Yes some of the text and stuff he has written has been canonized, but isnt that just the same as including nods to fans in games? As it stands he is just a fan that used to work for them . . . I mean do we even know why he doesnt work for bethesda anymroe? what if he was fired because they didnt like what he was writing and thought it conflicted with the nature of the series :/ ralok (talk) 18:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Ehlnofey is an anagram for Elf Honey (or Honey Elf). Pretty cool, eh?? 18:45, March 16, 2015 (UTC)